The Idnetics of fluorescence and phosphorescence of several twisted intramolecular change transfer (TICT) molecules (DMABN; DMABA; MK) dispersed in polimeric matrices PMMA, PVCL, PVP, etc.) is studied under high hydrostatic pressure (up to 100 k1bars). Under continous irradiation conditions the above molecules exhibit a new emission band which is primarily phosphorescence in origins from the light-induced fluorphores The population and lifetime of the new molecular states depend strongly on the intensity of the excitation light and the applied pressure. The excited state reaction between TICT molecules and polymer is consider to be responsible for creation of the meta stabele photoproduct.